city_eighteenfandomcom-20200215-history
Trent Sampson
Trent Sampson was the leader and founder of the Resistance faction Ad Astra. He was a middle-aged man, who was well known amongst the resistance for his belligerent, offensive behaviour; Trent was not well liked by most refugees and rebels. He bore a strong dislike for most of his resistance "comrades", especially Thomas Mason. He felt that the resistance was an elitist, self-centered group focused more on their own interests than those of the citizens they supposedly aimed to liberate. Backstory Little is truly known about Trent's life before the Seven Hour War, as he kept few friends and was not exactly forthcoming with information. It is known that he was a member of the Los Angeles Police Department prior to the Combine invasion, policing the streets of Los Angeles. After the Seven Hour War, Trent quickly grew tired of the living conditions and restrictions put in place by the Combine, and eventually fled into the outlying sections of the city, the slums. Living amongst the more unsavoury members of City 18, Trent gradually built up strong connections with smugglers, rebels and the like operating in the city, largely for his own personal interests, helping him to acquire food, equipment, alcohol, drugs and other items that were somewhat hard to find when living outside the bounds of Combine law. Eventually, after a year of living in the slums, Trent managed to make the move out into the canals surrounding the city, and eventually the outlands. It was around this time that Trent was persuaded by some close friends to repurpose his Resistance connections to help better serve the refugees living in the outlying areas of the sector, by providing them with provisions. This was essentially the founding of Ad Astra. Trent lived out most of his life in the coast from this point onwards, but he occasionally travelled to and from the city for his own needs. Personality Trent had a very abrasive personality, resulting in a noticable lack of close friends in the Resistance. He made his views of the Resistance leadership well known, bearing an outright hatred for its leaders. Amongst the few who managed to befriend Trent, he was notably less hostile. Trent spent the majority of his time in the Outlands living out the remainder of his life exactly how he wanted to; by sitting around in abandoned houses with his few close friends, abusing alcohol, and marijuana he had grown himself, one of his favourite benefits of living in the Outlands. Trent lived out most of his life this way, spending the rest of his time coordinating, acquiring and delivering supplies to the refugee settlments in the canals and outlands. Post-Uprising Around the beginning of The Uprising, Trent boarded a train at the City 18 trainstation, never to be seen again in the Ciry. He felt that things in City 18 were only going downhill, and opted to quit while he was ahead. Months later, Trent was seen in City 10, in Canada, having moved into the outlying districts of the city, as he had so many years ago in City 18. In City 10, Trent didn't bother to reform Ad Astra, instead opting to live out his life free of any obligation. Trent was probably the closest thing City 10 had to a "rebel", as a proper resistance could never truly form under the much more strict and severe rulership of the city's Civil Protection. Trent and his group of friends spent their time stealing from, attacking and generally being a nuisance to other citizens living in the slums. The most notable happening in this period was his killing of Jarryd Tar, shooting him dead in the sewers after a short-standing rivalry. Death Eventually, Trent and his companions were found in a Civil Protection sweep of their apartment block, harbouring large amounts of contraband. Following a rather brutal interrogation by a Civil Protection recruit, Trent was killed due to his posession of various high level contraband, including a Civil Protection Issue Sidearm. Category:Characters Category:City 18 Characters Category:City 18 Resistance Characters